


Year of the Shark

by jedishampoo



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, biker chicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedishampoo/pseuds/jedishampoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better watch out! You’re in Nepal now, buddy, and the Nurse Sharks are comin’ to town. Hakkai/Gojyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year of the Shark

**Title: Year of the Shark**  
 **Author:** jedishampoo  
 **Rating:** R-l8  
 **Pairing:** Hakkai/Gojyo  
 **Warnings:** Looks like dub-con but isn’t, exhibitionism, smut, language.  
 **Summary:** Better watch out! You’re in Nepal now, buddy, and the Nurse Sharks are comin’ to town.  
 **Author's notes:** Written for the [the yuletide_smut comm on dreamwidth](http://yuletide-smut.dreamwidth.org/profile). The prompt from chibi_zoe was “nurse,” and I played fast and loose with it. Thanks to my awesome beta whymzycal  and to those who enabled me in this idea.  
  
 **Year of the Shark**  
  
  
Gojyo nursed his beer. He had a funny feeling.  
  
It was his fifth, sixth, aww-who's-counting beer, and normally that might've been the reason for the way his toes itched and his ass twitched and how the nape of his neck was tingling like he'd just used some of Hakkai's special shampoo. But it wasn't the friendly, going-numb sort of tingle that meant he was getting pleasantly drunk.  
  
He'd had the feeling before, around that drawbridge town. And he'd had it off and on since. It was like his blood was doing something funny, all through his body. Right now some of his blood wanted to relax and get drunk, and some of it was fighting the other blood off. Asshole blood.  
  
Okay, maybe he was a little drunk?  
  
"Hmm," Hakkai said.  
  
Hakkai's fingers were fidgety, working the condensation on his beer glass into worried smears. Nice fingers, Hakkai. His gaze caught Gojyo's and his eyes narrowed. He glanced at Goku.  
  
Goku seemed normal. Well, sorta. He glowed with happy fullness, sitting heavy in his chair like he was weighed down by the Jeepload of food he'd gobbled up. He was looking around at the locals, listening to their quiet chatter, his curiosity active even if the rest of him wasn't for once.  
  
Glowing! That was it, what was sorta. Goku had kind of a -- a kind of shiny thing, all around him. Like his chi was being extra-perky. Come to think of it, Hakkai had it, too. Nice glow, Hakkai.  
  
And how, exactly, was he seeing all this, Gojyo wondered. Maybe he was a lot drunk?  
  
Hakkai gave him a tight smile. "Perhaps we should retire," he said.  
  
Now that sounded good. They had their own room for the first time in a long time, just the two of 'em, and that meant sexings. It sure was nice, finding a sure thing, so far from home. Especially when he was feeling so weird. Hakkai had nice everything, man.  
  
"Yeah. Lemme finish my beer," Gojyo said. He picked up his glass and made to drain it. Goku shot out of his seat, nearly knocking the glass from Gojyo's hand. "Hey!"  
  
"Hmm," said Hakkai.  
  
"Somethin's up," Goku said.  
  
"No shit," Gojyo said after a moment. It didn't take funny feelings to see how the locals had gone silent and tense and wide-eyed. And how the taproom seemed suddenly a lot emptier.  
  
"They're not even taking their food," Goku breathed. It was true. Like they were all one person, the other customers'd dropped their chopsticks and bowls onto the tables in front of them and cleared out quiet-like, just standing up and shuffling out the door in a silent but fast-moving line. The men, at least. A couple of gals here and there were moving a little more slowly, taking a few extra seconds to finish their drinks and wipe their chins.  
  
"Ah, hell," the innkeeper was mumbling. His forehead was shiny with nervous sweat. He was swishing the coins from his bar counter into a pocket in his apron and glancing around, everywhere, back and forth, like a rabbit looking for an escape route. "My glass, dammit!"  
  
"What's up?" Gojyo called over. He suspected it might have to do with the growling, rumbling engine noise he could hear from outside. It was quiet but growing louder, fast.  
  
"Boys better get on outta here!"  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Goku said. He'd heard the noise too, and was poised for a fight, on the balls of his feet and holding out his empty hand like he could already feel his nyoi-bo in it.  
  
"An attack?" Hakkai said, dabbing his lips with a napkin. He'd taken a few extra seconds to finish his beer, too.  
  
Now they could all hear the roaring and rumbling of vicious engines, coming to a halt just outside. And the whoops and hollers, you couldn't miss those. The shouts sounded distinctly girly, as if a whole buncha chicks had just brought the party to town.  
  
Gojyo looked at Hakkai, whose eyebrows were raised almost as high as his own. Hog engines and women shouting weren't something you heard a lot of in China. Now, women screaming? That, they'd heard a lot of.  
  
"Youkai?" Goku said.  
  
"No--" the innkeep said.  
  
Outside the engine noise had quieted to _putt-putt_ ers, and one gal's voice had gone louder than the others. "Hey, boys, where you going?" it shouted, probably at the rabbiting townsmen. "You're not afraid of--"  
  
"The Nurse Sharks," said the innkeeper.  
  
"The Nurse Sharks?" said Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku, all at once.  
  
"Someone call us?" The front door of the inn slammed open, and a ... a chick stood in the doorway. An Amazon. She was as tall as Gojyo, which was another thing you didn't see a lot of in China. She had long, black hair that was whipping all over the place in the cold mountain wind, and was wearing tall, furry boots and a short jacket that was made out of some animal hide, tanned and dyed black. She was wearing tight black trousers that looked made of the same rough leather.  
  
The innkeeper stared at her, wide-eyed and still like the wind had frozen him solid.  
  
"Shenzui, the Black Dog of Nepal!" he cried.  
  
"You know me! Good," the chick said.  
  
"Heard about you," the man said, looking glum.  
  
The Amazon stomped into the inn, followed by three -- no, four-- more ... ladies. They were all different shapes and sizes, though none of them were as tall as Shenzui, and differed in levels of cuteness, though they all had the round faces and high cheekbones typical of the mountain locals. All of them were wearing snow boots and leather skins in different colors, and they all were packing steel, from short knives to short swords. They looked mean enough to have killed their own clothing.  
  
Well, except for the shortest gal, who looked a little softer and had a dreamier look in her eyes. She had what looked like a ... a hare's tail, attached to the back side of her jacket where her ass would be.  
  
"Shit, I need a drink," the bunny-girl said.  
  
"Someone's got a four-wheeled mechanical outside. We could use that," another one said. She had hawk feathers woven into her black hair.  
  
"I doubt you could," Hakkai said, calm as ice cream.  
  
There was a brief chick-swiveling party when they turned all at once to face their corner of the room, as if just noticing their group. The feather-girl hooted.  
  
"Yay, fresh meat!" she crowed.  
  
"I doubt that as well," Hakkai said, just as calmly.  
  
"Told you boys you shoulda run. I shoulda, too," the bartender said in a wimpy, wavery voice. "But good glass is hard to come by up here."  
  
The chick wearing leather in a striped pattern waved an evilly curved knife at the man, and then flipped it, caught it, and shoved it pointy-end down into the bar with a _thunk._  
  
"You let us have a good time and we won't break your stupid glass," she said. "Gimme a beer. Five beers."  
  
"Please," a girl said.  
  
"Don't say please to this guy. He doesn't deserve it."  
  
"Seems a little rude," Hakkai said.  
  
"Sanzo's gonna be pissed at all the noise," Goku said.  
  
"Depends on what havin' a good time means," Gojyo said. Their own number-one asshole had gone to bed early; Gojyo wasn't sure he'd ever really recovered from the severe rump-kicking he'd gotten at the hands of Ukoku Sanzo. But he did know that Sanzo wouldn't get his rump out of bed for a little bitty kerfuffle like this one.  
  
The innkeeper pulled five beers in record time and distributed them to the girls. Armed with liquor, three of the girls headed their way.  
  
"May we help you?" Hakkai said.  
  
Hakkai looked surprisingly ... thoughtful. Glowy. Maybe fascinated. Gojyo's stomach felt a little warm and muzzy, and that had nothing to do with the beer or the other unexplained funny feelings.  
  
Goku was staring, his eyes even bigger and rounder than usual. Gojyo had to admit the whole scene was pretty riveting: the girls' pants were really, really tight. He turned on the charm with one of his lady-killing grins.  
  
"What's up, cutie?" he said to the bunny-girl.  
  
Shenzui called over from the bar. "Her name is Miu Miu, asshole. Treat her with some fucking respect."  
  
"Pardon me," Gojyo said, a little stung, but a little not. It wasn't not-true, after all. "Ma'am."  
  
"Pervert," Goku mumbled.  
  
"I may be new, but I can stand up for myself, Shen," the bunny-girl, Miu Miu, said. Closer up, Gojyo could see that she'd bleached the ends of her hair white. "Never again will any stupid man underestimate me. We're tired of you guys, thinking you can do anything to us just because all the youkai are going crazy. You're as bad as they are! Your protection gangs can kiss my ass. You'll see. We're fighting back."  
  
"Ahhh," Hakkai said, like he'd just figured something out. "Ah hah hah."  
  
"You think it's funny?" another girl said in a low, angry voice. She had what looked like lizard hide trimming her jacket and boots and stitched down the sides of her really, really tight-ass pants. She caught Gojyo ogling her, and he forced himself eyes-up. She switched her death-glare back to Hakkai.  
  
"Not at all," Hakkai said. He pushed the monocle covering his good eye up his nose with his middle finger.  
  
The lizard-girl stared him down for a few more seconds. Then her eyes widened.  
  
"Hey, Shen!" she called. "He's really ... pretty."  
  
"They're all pretty," said Miu Miu.  
  
"Yay!" The striped girl, up at the bar with Shenzui the Black Dog of Nepal, clapped her hands.  
  
"Wait. How old's the kid?" Shenzui said.  
  
"Not old enough," the feather-girl sighed.  
  
Yay? Gojyo wondered, and old enough for what? he also wondered, and whether or not it had anything to do with having a good time. "Probably older than Miu Miu here," he said, with a less lady-killing and more lady-pacifying grin.  
  
"Looks younger," someone said.  
  
"And I got the weight of sorrow and anger upon my years," Miu Miu said. She crossed her arms and sniffed.  
  
"Hey, you think I don't?" Goku protested.  
  
Shen snorted, then walked behind the bar to where the innkeep stood. She draped her arm over his trembling shoulders. "Well, boys, we're gonna play a game. We learned it first-hand from you men."  
  
"But you've never met us, so how could ya?" asked Goku.  
  
"Guys enough like you to not matter," lizard-girl said.  
  
Well, that didn't sound good. Gojyo hadn't wanted to take them down, but supposed they'd have do it pretty quick. At least before Sanzo came downstairs, shooting first and bitching later. Beside him, Goku tensed in that nyoi-bo grabbing posture again, and Gojyo began to wiggle his fingers for his shakugetsu-jo--  
  
But Hakkai patted the table in a _no, wait_ gesture. Goku subsided and Gojyo watched, half-interested in what Hakkai would do, and half-afraid of what Hakkai would do. He was nearly three-quarters turned on at the intensity in Hakkai's eye. Guy had nice eye. Eyes.  
  
The three girls who'd walked over now stepped back a few paces and found empty chairs to sit in. They smiled at Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai.  
  
Goku was pointing at the girls and mouthing something silently. "Hey," he said out of the blue. "Dog, rooster, dragon, rabbit, tiger. You're the star signs. The Kodiak."  
  
"Zodiac," Hakkai corrected.  
  
Kid was right, Gojyo noticed. "So why'n the heck you call yourselves the Nurse Sharks?" he asked. "Why don't ya call your gang the Star ... Nurse ... Riders? Or something."  
  
Feather girl -- Rooster?-- _hmphed_. "So our organization is based out of a city in the south, by the sea. We're a recently formed chapter. Is that a problem for you asswipes?"  
  
"Not for me," Gojyo said, palms up.  
  
"Can we get back to the game?" Shen asked. "The game is, you entertain us."  
  
The three seated girls whipped out their steel and showed off the various pointy ends. Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai looked at each other.  
  
"Entertain you?" Hakkai said.  
  
"Do we dance or somethin'? Sing?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"Cook? Hakkai's a good cook." Goku pointed out.  
  
"Don't be stupid. Like you always ask us. Do something ... sexy."  
  
"You can't threaten us," Hakkai said.  
  
"Really?" said the striped girl -- Tiger. She eyed Hakkai for a few seconds, like she was considering him with some respect. Smart girl. But then, in a flash, she and Shen had shoved knives against the innkeeper's throat. "We can threaten him."  
  
"Oughta kill 'im anyway. I know about you, Yuan," Shen told the man, who was sweat-shinier than ever and had his face all screwed tight like he wanted to cry. "I heard about you and those bastards you pay on the side. Your hobbies."  
  
"N-- nobody was ever hurt," Yuan said.  
  
"That's not what _we_ heard," she said in a low voice.  
  
Gojyo was filled with sudden not-caring about the innkeeper, but that didn't mean he wanted to see the guy's blood all over the bar. And he, Gojyo, was a good sport, if anybody was. He stood and shrugged off his jacket.  
  
"Well, ya forced me into it, ladies," he said. He was a little unsteady on his feet, but the booze in his blood made his hip-wiggles all that much better. Hakkai watched him with a little smile that sent Gojyo from three-quarters to pretty much completely turned on. He winked at Hakkai. "You want a little Gojyo strip-action?"  
  
"Ew!" Goku said.  
  
"You think this is a joke?" Miu Miu had her arms crossed. Gojyo wondered briefly if the rabbit tail meant she was the dreaded Black Bunny of Nepal. She didn't look like a killer, and she wasn't the only one.  
  
Shen was scowling. She checked the knife she had at artery-shaving level on Yuan's neck, then pointed at Gojyo. "You. Red. Cool it. You." She pointed at Hakkai. "Why don't you give him a kiss. A good one."  
  
Hakkai looked cool as icicles on the outside. On the inside, Gojyo knew him well enough to tell, he was hot with ... something. Not anger, maybe. "Isn't that something one should do in private?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"You'd think so, wouldn't you," tiger-girl said in a flat voice.  
  
"Normally, yes," Hakkai said. "Hmm."  
  
 _Ah_ , Gojyo's brain told him. It'd finally caught up. He turned and waggled his eyebrows at Hakkai.  
  
"Right-o. Come on, lay one on me, Hakkai, if it'll make the ladies happy."  
  
"Ew," Goku said again.  
  
Hakkai was on the same page as Gojyo. He'd probably opened the book earlier, knowing him. And he was better at hiding his ... pages. He sniffed his prissiest sniff. "Gojyo, that's preposterous. You're drunk."  
  
"No'm not," Gojyo slurred, and stumbled a little, hoping it was convincing. He didn't have to try too hard.  
  
"Just do it, already," a girl said.  
  
"Make it hot," another one called.  
  
Girls were perverts, yeah, as perverted as guys, but they didn't just ... come up with stuff like this. At least not in Gojyo's experience, and he'd had a decent amount. He remembered those girls in the youkai lair they'd cleared out with Hazel and company. _Screaming women all over China._ Could be things had been bad enough for these chicks that they just might, maybe, be killers after all.  
  
"I don't wanna die," Yuan the innkeep whimpered.  
  
"Hakkai, buddy?" Gojyo licked his lips. He glanced at the bar, then at Goku, who was wearing a grossed-out expression. But Goku's mouth twitched as he caught Gojyo's look.  
  
"I'm definitely too young for this stuff," Goku lied. "Can I hide behind the bar? I promise to stay out of the way."  
  
Shen sighed, but the tiger-chick grinned in a maternal -- big sisterly? -- way. "Sure, kid."  
  
Normally Goku hated his young-looking mug. Whatever the case, he tripped over to the bar and hid behind it and, Gojyo assumed, made himself look as small and unthreatening as possible.  
  
"I'm tired of waiting," Shen said. Yuan yelped as she jerked her arm, just a little. "You assholes don't know anything but wasting my time, do you?"  
  
"Don't kill him. I'll -- I'll do it," Hakkai said. He stood and took a step or two closer to Gojyo.  
  
He laid his fingers on Gojyo's shoulders and squeezed, and Gojyo's vision went a little blurry. Hakkai was all glowing again and dark-purposeful-looking to boot.  
  
"Geeze, don't hurt me, man." Gojyo half-meant it.  
  
"Ah hah," Hakkai murmured, and kissed him. He actually used tongue, and Gojyo did too, closing his eyes at the shiny-sharp edges of Hakkai and at finding out that his blood was at last all in agreement: this was hot.  
  
He'd kissed Hakkai before, lots in the last couple of months, but damn, not out in the open, and with an audience, and Hakkai was making it good, real slow and deliberate. Dude wasn't opening a book. He was the fucking manual.  
  
Gojyo's dick grew hard and throbby along with Hakkai's kiss, and hell, wouldn't that give the girls something to crow at when Hakkai finally stopped?  
  
"Dang, they're good," someone said.  
  
Gojyo heard a whimper that sounded more like Goku than Yuan the innkeeper.  
  
"Looks like some pent-up sexual tension right there, Zha," one of the closer voices said.  
  
Chicks had no idea. It'd been more than a week since he and Hakkai'd been alone. They weren't even alone now, and Gojyo realized that nothing hurt.  
  
"All _righty,_ then," said ... tiger-girl, Gojyo thought.  
  
Hakkai pulled his tongue out of Gojyo's mouth and gave him a sharp push away. They both wiped the backs of their hands across their mouths like they were wiping away the perversion they'd just unleashed. Gojyo took a second to recover and then mumbled, "So who was that one for?"  
  
Hakkai gave Gojyo a slow grin with his eyes, trying not to smile with his mouth, and it was a look Gojyo had almost never seen on him. It was ... dude, how had he ever not thought Hakkai was like the sexiest thing ever? Had he? Good thing Gojyo was a sex god himself, or he'd never be able to keep up.  
  
"Kanan would have liked you, I think," Hakkai murmured.  
  
Gojyo's knees and elbows went even more wobbly. "A real pistol, huh?" he managed.  
  
"Yes," Hakkai said.  
  
They looked out at their audience. Most of the girls, Shen and lizard-girl excepted, looked a bit giggly and excited, like this was the most fun they'd had playing "the game" in a long time.  
  
"You guys think you're hot stuff, don't you? Not good enough yet, though," Shen said, and Yuan groaned and sagged. The women hefted him back upright and tiger-girl actually growled at him.  
  
"How about something a little more intimate," she said.  
  
"Yeah. Give him a blow job!" Rooster yelled.  
  
"Ooh, yeah!"  
  
"Dude!" came Goku's voice.  
  
Gojyo's loopy limbs froze a bit, partly in shock, partly in ... well, excitement. He was kinda ashamed about that. Really? These women were total perverts, no doubt about it.  
  
Still, it was over the top. Hakkai would have to make his move now. Gojyo looked at him, and Hakkai looked back, and when Hakkai still didn't look pissed, just hot-eyed and considering, Gojyo felt his jaw drop and hang open like a mouth-breather's.  
  
"Which one of us?" Hakkai asked, as cool as if he'd just swallowed a popsicle.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Miu Miu said. "As long as someone's sucking."  
  
"Dude," Goku said again.  
  
"Hakkai?" Gojyo said. Hakkai couldn't really want to give the women this -- and he, himself, couldn't either. Right? Gojyo's brain warred with itself like his blood: he was pretty sure being asked to do this kind of thing wasn't right, but the funny-feelings part of him wasn't sure it was completely wrong, either.  
  
"Will you let us all go?" Hakkai called over to the bar.  
  
The back of Gojyo's neck ... flared, he guessed he could call it. Seared under his skin so hot for a moment that Gojyo wanted to-- he saw himself in his own mind, tearing off his clothes and getting down and nasty and violent with Hakkai, vines and claws and everything, and some of the claws were his.  
  
Hakkai touched his arm and the vision went away, and with it the hot, violent feeling. Mostly.  
  
The women in front turned their heads to see Shen's verdict. She looked at Tiger, then back at Hakkai.  
  
"Yeah," she said finally. "If it's good enough."  
  
"Guess I'll have to lay this one on you, too, then, Gojyo," Hakkai said. Joked, the crazy motherfucker. Hakkai's shoulders shivered in a real convincing way.  
  
"Hey," Gojyo started to say, but was cut off when Hakkai kissed him again, slow and hesitant like he'd never done it before, like he hadn't just given Gojyo the hard-on of his life. His hands on Gojyo's chest trembled and Gojyo realized that (a), the shivering hadn't been an act, and (b), Hakkai was enjoying this.  
  
So was he. Geeze, poor Goku. Good thing they all knew each other real well.  
  
And none knew each other better than him and Hakkai. Gojyo clutched Hakkai's shoulders and moaned into Hakkai's mouth at the way he was dragging his nails down Gojyo's chest. Even in not-viney form Hakkai had nails, not too long, filed all nice and neat, just enough to feel 'em on his skin when they got busy.  
  
"Dirty boys. You know you want it," someone said. The words echoed in Gojyo's head like something from the past, something that was wrong here, out of place.  
  
But also true. Yeah, Gojyo did want it. Hakkai kept kissing him, his hands teasing up the bottom edges of Gojyo's shirt and brushing the sensitive skin of his stomach, and dipping just inside the low-slung waistband of Gojyo's jeans. Gojyo rocked his hips forward against Hakkai's, and nearly forgot about their audience, 'cause damn if Hakkai wasn't getting a chubby outta this, too. Gojyo's blood -- thickened, or something, was so heavy he could feel it pushing through every one of his veins.  
  
Goku's voice, small and hesitant like it never was anymore, penetrated the thickness.  
  
"Hakkai? Can I--"  
  
"We'll take care of this for now, Goku," Hakkai said, loud in Gojyo's ear, drowning out the thumping rush of blood. Gojyo didn't miss that "for now." Was there a plan or somethin' he was missing?  
  
Gojyo licked his lips, and licked some of the sweat shining on Hakkai's cheek, just because it was so close, and just because Hakkai tasted good. "Hakkai. You sure you wanna ..."  
  
"We can't let a bystander be killed, Gojyo," Hakkai said. His breath was coming so loud and fast that his bland tone sounded downright weird, mixed up with it.  
  
"Nah," Gojyo said.  
  
Hakkai stared at Gojyo as he thumbed open the button fastening the top of Gojyo's jeans and actually curled his lip as he grabbed the waistband and yanked them downwards.  
  
The motion was nearly violent, so weird for Hakkai, and it freed something in Gojyo, exposed even more than his embarrassingly hard cock. It was like all his shreds of decency waved _bye-bye_ as they sashayed on out the door. The couple of female voices saying "hurry it up already" and "yeah, come on" notched up the speed of the blood rushing through his ears, through the pulse at his throat, and Hakkai's throat, too. Gojyo didn't know how he'd sensed that, but he could, totally. He could see the thump of Hakkai's heartbeat under the pale skin at his neck. He wanted to feel it, push it down with his tongue.  
  
But Hakkai dropped down in front of him, his knees hitting the wood floor with a crack that sounded like it might've hurt. He yanked Gojyo's jeans down to his thighs and looked at Gojyo's cock.  
  
"Dirty boy," Hakkai murmured, touching it lightly with one perfect finger.  
  
Fuckin' deviant. Gojyo moaned again. Some death-wish drove his hips forward until his cock bumped Hakkai's lips. Gojyo froze, and Hakkai's lip-curl turned into something like a snarl.  
  
Gonna get my dick bitten off, Gojyo thought, but Hakkai pulled it down with gentle fingers and put his mouth on it, nice and easy.  
  
After a quick suck he sat back for a second, his brows drawn down like he was puzzled. Then he leaned forward and took Gojyo's cock in his mouth again, puffing out his cheeks while he teased it with tongue, hidden where no one else could see. Gojyo realized Hakkai was playacting, and not just for the benefit of their audience. He was totally getting his exhibitionism on. It felt amazing.  
  
"Come on! Surely you've had a girl do it for you before," someone said.  
  
Again, they had no idea. Hakkai could suck him off quick if he wanted to, and sometimes did, if he was in the mood to get Gojyo all relaxed for a good ass-reaming. Hakkai obviously didn't want to do it fast. Gojyo's next moan was pained.  
  
Hakkai took his sweet time, downing Gojyo's cock inch by agonizing inch, his fingers, twitchy as a virgin's, stroking it slow, then fast, then slow. Masterful, dude. Gojyo's dick thrummed with crests and ebbs of pleasure, sharper than he could ever remember feeling them. His belly muscles tightened and his chest prickled. He huffed and trembled and sweated from trying to stay still, trying not to writhe in the stares he could feel on his exposed skin, stares that ratcheted the burn in his belly higher every time he thought about them.  
  
It felt like an hours-long blowjob, some sort of religious experience, and halfway through Gojyo closed his eyes, but even the sounds in the room started to get edges and colors to 'em. There were Hakkai's little grunts and smacking noises, and murmurs and giggles from some people elsewhere in the room, and whimpering from off in the corner somewhere. Outside the wind blew, rushing in from far-off valleys just to creak in the wooden walls of their little inn on the mountainside. Something was coming, was gonna happen. It could go fuck off, though, while Hakkai was busy making Gojyo and some crazy women very happy.  
  
"Shit, Hakkai. Man, damn," he said, trying to keep it quiet so only Hakkai could hear, Hakkai, who was nice everything and everything scary all wrapped up into one person, and wasn't it a good thing Hakkai was his best buddy, in addition to ... all the other stuff he was?  
  
Deep in his belly everything grew impossibly tight, and Gojyo wanted to curl his fingers into Hakkai's hair. He thought Hakkai might not like it but he did it anyway, tightening his grip a little to let Hakkai know he was gonna come soon.  
  
"Horny bastard is totally touching himself," someone said.  
  
Gojyo's eyes flew open and he looked down, and damn if Hakkai wasn't totally jerking Gojyo one-handed while his other hand rubbed hard at the bulge in the front of his pants. Gojyo came in a tearing hurry, gasping and maybe pulling Hakkai's hair when he jerked his climax into Hakkai's mouth.  
  
Hakkai coughed. He swallowed, whatta guy, and rocked back on his heels. "That was for me," he murmured up at Gojyo.  
  
Hakkai had a real fucked-up sense of justice, Gojyo thought but didn't say. He couldn't say anything at the moment. He was wobbly as he tucked his soft, sensitive cock back into his jeans and zipped them up.  
  
"That was pretty good. My undies are totally wet," Miu Miu was saying.  
  
"Yeah, I like that much better than when they're all crying and stuff. I hate men, but I feel kinda bad when they do that," dragon-girl said.  
  
Hakkai sat there on his haunches for a few moments, and then his gaze seemed to clear. He stood up and straightened his shirt and sash, then his monocle, which was a little smeary. When he was back in order -- except for his still-evident boner -- he looked over at the group standing behind the bar.  
  
"Are you satisfied, miss?" he said.  
  
Man, Gojyo wanted to pour himself some of that calm. Still, everything else, the booziness and the weird feelings, had sort of scampered off and he felt more clear-headed than he had before.  
  
Had they actually--? Dude!  
  
Shen still had her knife at the innkeeper's throat. The man was enduring it with his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"I suppose," she said. Her knife wavered.  
  
"Maybe we oughta make 'em fuck?" Tiger said.  
  
Gojyo looked at Hakkai. Hakkai looked back at him. His eye was dark and considering. He did still have a hard-on--  
  
"Aw, man! No way."  
  
There was a _whomp-clang_ as Goku's nyoi-bo disarmed Shen and Tiger. Their knives flew off and hit the wall and then the floor with a couple of thunks.  
  
The girls in front tensed and brandished their steel again with narrowed eyes, and Rooster threw her knife at them. Gojyo called up his shakugetsu-jo, but Hakkai had already blocked its flight with a small chi-shield. The knife fell to the ground in front of him, and Hakkai picked it up.  
  
"I suppose we're done, then. Ah hah hah," he said.  
  
"Uh-oh," Dragon said.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Miu Miu asked. She and her two nearest friends had already huddled together, back to back for defense.  
  
Shen had made fists and held them up at Goku. He and Gojyo were brandishing their weapons. Yuan was the only one in the room moving, shifting away from the bar and trying to be inconspicuous. The room was like a stage, everyone all still and waiting for the next move.  
  
"Just travelers. We'll be gone in the morning," Gojyo said.  
  
"They could've done that at any time." That was Rooster.  
  
Shen shook her fists a little. "So, you gonna hurt us now? Make us pay?" Her tone said _I dare you._ She had real balls, Gojyo thought. Pure iron.  
  
"No," Gojyo said, making the decision for everyone.  
  
"Not if you leave as promised," Hakkai told them after breathing out a sigh.  
  
"G'wan. Pick up your stuff and go, ladies," Gojyo said.  
  
"We're not gonna -- they shouldn't oughta do that to guys. To people," Goku huffed.  
  
"No, they shouldn't," Hakkai agreed.  
  
"We do what we have to," Tiger said.  
  
Miu Miu was the first of the girls to move. She put her knife back in the scabbard hanging at her hip. She stood as tall as she could, which wasn't very tall -- but hey, she tried -- and eyed Gojyo. "They got my husband, you know," she said. "And me. But I survived."  
  
"Glad to see it," Gojyo said, for lack of anything better to say. She was such a youngster; she must not've have been married very long. He wondered if he and the guys would run across any protection gangs, out here in the mountains. He thought he might have a word or two with the assholes if they did.  
  
Shen looked at Yuan. "We're going. But just so you know, I'm keeping my ears open. You better watch it."  
  
"I will, I promise," Yuan said, practically scraping and bowing at her.  
  
Then the rest of them got going. The ladies who'd lost their weapons retrieved them, and within half a minute they'd all made for the door, walking backwards, watching to make sure he, Hakkai, and Goku didn't change their minds. A minute later there was a stuttering roar of several engines being kick-started, and then the fading rumble as they sped off, up or down the mountain, it didn't matter. The Nurse Sharks were gone. Gojyo felt a brief moment of disappointment that he hadn't gotten a moment or two to check out their hogs.  
  
"Well! Mister Yuan, you should probably listen to the lady. Ah hah hah," Hakkai said, as he picked up a fallen chair and shoved pushed it neatly back under a table. Gojyo noticed that his hard-on was fading. That was all right; Gojyo'd get it back for 'im. It sure was going to be hard to top the exhibitionism thing, though Gojyo figured they'd have a shit-ton of fun trying. They could scandalize the hell outta Sanzo ... 'course, he carried a gun.  
  
"And you guys grossed me out," Goku said. He made a face as he disappeared his nyoi-bo. "You guys oughta keep that stuff private."  
  
"You'd think so, wouldn't you," Hakkai said.  
  
He looked at Gojyo. Deviant motherfucker. Gojyo grinned back, slow and sexy-like. He was feeling certain feelings, and they were all good.  
  
  
 **End.**  
  


 

_Thank you for reading! All comments, concrit, etc. appreciated._


End file.
